Dominique et la bibliothèque blanche
by Polllock
Summary: Leur douleur est un pot de petits-beurre que j'avale avec fureur.


Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur harrypotterfanfiction. Les consignes étaient les suivantes:"Ecrivez le prénom du personnage que vous aimez le plus dans Harry Potter. Ensuite, regardez l'objet ou le truc qui se trouve à votre droite. Enfin regardez la couleur qui se trouve à votre gauche. Qu'avez-vous obtenu ?" Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Victoire est morte. La valse d'embruns soufflant sur la maison s'est figée. Victoire est morte. Elle est morte et Louis hurle. Il hurle comme si c'était lui dans le cercueil. Je vois les paupières de Papa trembler furieusement. Maman, elle, s'ébrèche dans la contemplation de son silence angoissant. Elle a vaguement l'air d'une folle.<p>

Victoire est morte et cela boucle dans ma tête. C'est enivrant, alcoolisant. Victoire est morte. Je fais gonfler le « Victoire » sous ma langue en sang. Il n'y a plus de question à se poser. Victoire est morte. Elle est morte et ils la pleurent. D'un coup de cils meurtrier je les crayonne. Leur douleur est un pot de petits-beurre que j'avale avec fureur.

Soudain, Papa n'est plus Papa. Maman disparait dans un gonflement de poitrine. Je les dépose bien loin, derrière la dune de la chaumière aux coquillages. J'affronte la Victoire qui se pâme de sa mortalité, de sa beauté fatale. Elle a ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, du sel au coin des cils. Le même sel qui a fait gonfler ses lourdes blondeurs, comme une couronne offerte par la mère. Ultime hommage de la divine.

Je n'ai jamais aimé Victoire. Jamais. J'ai toujours eu pour elle la haine un peu facile. Alors, je lui dis à Victoire. Que j'haïs ses manières, sa préciosité bon marché et son attitude de française, ridicule vieille d'un siècle. Elle n'a pas bougé, momifiée par les larmes de la Mère. Un dernier regard sur sa dépouille morte-vivante et je me suis échappée.

Maintenant, les grains de poussière envahissent sa chambre. La lumière qui filtre des épais rideaux laisse entrapercevoir un voile de scories tournoyant. Depuis bien longtemps, Louis a déserté le Temple. Il n'y a guère plus que moi qui foule ce sol plein de cendre. Mais jamais trop longtemps : Victoire y est encore trop odorante. Une saveur de thé amer qui reste sous la langue.

Il y a encore son service de porcelaine, ses poupées monstrueuses et cet immense miroir qui se languit d'elle, ternissant impitoyablement en pleurant la mort de la divine. Et sur sa petite table de bois clair où elle jouait avec son pantin, les restes de gâteaux pourrissent. Bientôt, il faudra les jeter sinon les insectes coloniseront la maison et Louis hurlera. Il enfilera ses grosses bottes de plage pour les écraser avec rage.

Plus loin, il y a la bibliothèque blanche. Là où Victoire entreposait ses secrets. Mon index frôle les petites boites dont je connais le contenu par cœur. Un rouge à lèvres que Victoire a dérobé à Maman ; un coquillage qu'elle a décroché de la maison ; une petite croix bleu ; une manchette de Papa ; le doudou préféré de Louis et son journal intime.

Celui-ci, à la couverture parme et aux feuilles jaunies, semble émerger d'un autre temps. Devant mes yeux s'étalent les grandes lettres et les plis tout ronds de Victoire. Une écriture de petite fille avec des mots d'adultes. Victoire y parle de son image, du miroir et de Maman. Maman, elle remplit toutes les pages, l'adoration suintant de l'encre pale qu'utilisait Victoire.

C'est mal de lire les mots d'une défunte, je crois. Une sorte de violation de caveau symbolique. Un blasphème. Maman dirait que cela ne se fait pas, sa tête roulant sur le parquet blond. Papa, lui, n'en penserait rien. C'est qu'il a l'habitude : c'était son métier avant Maman.

Il y a quelque chose de fascinant dans ce petit carnet, une relique permettant enfin de résoudre l'énigme Victoire. Je croyais que c'était Victoire qui avalait Maman dans sa grande bouche, c'est faux. C'était Maman. Cela a toujours été Maman. Maman qui dévisage la Mer tout le jour durant. Maman qui faisait tinter ses molaires. Maman et son régime de française. Maman et sa froideur en plâtre.

Je continue ma lente et inexorable exploration. Victoire évoque la noyade avec incertitude. Je ferme les yeux et je suis devant la Mère, l'eau jusqu'aux oreilles, la colonne toute recourbée. Et l'écriture de Victoire vacille un peu, l'encre bave et les mots sont précipités. C'est bientôt la dernière page, cette phrase à demi terminée : « C'est ce soir ».

C'était hier, la semaine dernière, le mois précèdent, l'année suivante. Quand est-ce que Victoire est morte ? J'oublie déjà. Les images se décomposent, se multiplient, se jette un regard au miroir aux contours flous. J'ai pris dix ans en une après-midi. Le miroir se moque de mes cernes et de mes futures rides.

J'agrippe les bords de la petite table d'où il ne reste que de la cendre. Je ferme les yeux et ma poitrine se soulève comme une montgolfière. J'entends le Transistor grincer. Et Papa rouspète avant de le régler une fois de plus. De la fenêtre, je peux voir Louis.

Immergé dans le sable humide, il manipule la mort avec la frénésie de l'enfant terrible. Ecrasant les insectes contre sa semelle, broyant les crabes contre les rochers et asphyxiant les poissons. L'autre jour, il a dépêché une limace et l'a regardé se tortiller de douleur dans l'évier, un pot de sel sur le rebord. La fatale Victoire a enfanté un tyran.

Je me rapproche de la bibliothèque blanche : l'autel de la Victoire. Je sais que c'est l'ultime moyen d'enfin comprendre Victoire : une pierre de Rosette qui traduirait enfin ce que je ne suis jamais parvenue à déchiffrer. La bibliothèque : c'est Victoire.

Je souffle sur l'épais linceul de poussière avant de reprendre mon périple. Il y a les lettres de ses admirateurs de l'école primaire, les petits cahiers aux A+ rougeoyants, les petites cartes et les bons points. Il y a tout, il n'y a rien. Quelques confessions, la preuve du narcissisme de Victoire, l'absurdité de la noyade.

Je veux comprendre. Les cahiers tombent par terre : une hécatombe de feuilles sur le sol que je déchire de mes pieds nu. La bibliothèque frémit sous les coups. Les boites se renversent. Mes ongles grincent contre le bois du meuble. Bientôt il n'y a plus rien. Que des feuilles sans aucun sens. Une tentative désavouée d'autodafé. La couverture Parme me nargue. Je ne comprends pas.

La ferraille hurle contre le parquet blond. Mes mains s'agitent furieusement. Et la bibliothèque tangue. La bibliothèque c'est Victoire. Mais Victoire n'est plus rien. A-t-elle réellement existé ?

Je ne comprends plus.

La bibliothèque devait être la solution. Une conclusion un peu morbide qui fermerait la boucle de l'incompréhension. Or, la bibliothèque ne dit rien, aussi muette que Victoire.

Alors, peut-être que la bibliothèque n'est pas Victoire.


End file.
